Boruto x Hinata: Guilty Pleasure
by FutaSenpai69
Summary: (Warning: Incest.) Hinata is taken aback after discovering that Boruto has feelings for her. Now crossing the boundary of son and mother, Hinata indulges herself in the pleasure of intimacy with Boruto.


"I hate you, stupid dad!"

After exclaiming such, the enraged blonde ran upstairs, the door being slammed behind him heard soon after. Hinata paused as she was busy cleaning the glass cup in her hand. Though, soon after, she continued to clean it off, placing it upside down on the rack next the other cleaned dishware.

"I'm off. See you later."

Hinata could sense the pain in Naruto's voice. Boruto was so tough on him, yet Naruto didn't react in the least. Nonetheless Hinata had grown tired of Boruto's disrespect towards him. She had stood by, but now she could no longer tolerate his behavior.

After wiping her hands with her towel, Hinata then places it upon the counter. She then made her way upstairs and towards his room door, standing before it. She could hear the muffled sounds of voices being played in the background. Hinata knocks upon the door.

"Boruto, it's your mother. Open up." Hinata states.

No answer. Again, Hinata knocks upon Boruto's door, though with a bit more force with it.

"Boruto, open this door immediately!"

Still, no answer. Boruto was really starting to get on her last nerve!

It was one thing to neglect them, however, this was going too far, and Hinata will not stand for this disrespectfulness!

It was uncharacteristic to see her upset like she was now. She was going to give Boruto a stern scolding now.

Whatever he was doing that kept him from answering his door sure better be worth stirring up her mood.

Nevertheless, none-especially her-would anticipate something like Hinata was about to. Albeit, it was typical with adolescents like Boruto.

"Ok, now I'm mad!" Grasping his doorknob, Hinata turns the golden knob clockwise, thus undoing the door latch and allowing her to open the door.

"Boruto!" Hinata exclaims as she storms into his room. Although, after entering the room, not only did she discover the source of Boruto's distraction, but she had walked in on him while he was at his most vulnerable: with his pants down. Literally. Boruto was seated in his computer chair with his trousers around his ankles. She had also noticed that he was watching porn on his computer, too, yet that didn't surprise as much as Boruto did.

"Mom!?" Boruto was startled by her sudden intrusion. As a last second effort, he absentmindedly grabs the pair of underwear that he had been using, using those to cover himself with as he shielded his erection from sight. "M-Mom! You can't just walk into my room like that!"

Hinata hadn't yet snapped out of her shock-induced state. Whatever she was mad about before, she had forgotten about it now.

"Boruto, were you just...masturbating?"

Boruto couldn't suppress his embarassment, which manifested itself as the tint of red upon his cheeks. He was also avoiding direct contact, another sign of how abashed she had made him. But after studying the underwear he had used to cover himself up with, Hinata quickly knew who they belonged to-her!

Now she was even more shocked.

"A-Are those my panties that you're holding?!" Hinata inquired as she points an accusing finger at him.

"So it was you that have been taking my underwear? And here I was thinking that it was your father doing so. I can't believe this...my own son's a pervert! Where did it all go so wrong?"

Hinata covers her face with her hands.

"W-Well, if you weren't walking around in such provocative clothing at night then I wouldn't be like this!" Boruto retorts, his way of turning the tables on Hinata. And judging by her sudden change in expression, it clearly worked.

"I see you parading through the hallway at night in that see-through nightgown. I was able to see both your panties and bra so easily! So if there is anyone around that's perverted, it's you, mother!"

Now it was Hinata's turn to feel embarrassed. He had seen her in her sexy attire that she wore around the house? Naruto had bought that for her as an anniversary gift a few months ago. It was a pretty, black translucent robe that had black feather edges on the wrist and neck area. She had only worn it because Naruto requested that she do so. She was oblivious to the fact that Boruto saw her wearing it. So it was partially her fault that Boruto was acting this way? No! He was stealing her underwear and using them to masturbate with, so his lack of self-control is his fault! Still, why did Hinata feel slightly aroused after realizing this...?

"Boruto, I..." Hinata was at a loss of words. What could she possibly do now knowing that she was the one that turned him into a pervert? Was there anything she could do? There was only one option for her at the moment, and that was to take responsibility.

"If I'm the reason why you're like this, then I take full responsibility..." She states, motioning towards Boruto's bed, where she then sits.

"Boruto, if you want, you...you can use me!" Hinata splurts out, clearly nervous.

Boruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. She actually wanted him to use her? Was this really happening?

Boruto was certain that she was lying, though as she sat there, she was clearly being serious. Could Boruto actually follow through with this?

Boruto was practically trembling at this point, evidently too timid to initiate anything. It was the fact that she was his mother that deterred him. It was one thing to do it surreptiously, but to have the privelege to do so infront of her was an whole different matter. Hinata caught on this, questioning if he had enough resolve to do it. However, after mustering up enough of his own strength, Boruto was able to encourage himself to continue.

And with his trembling hand grasping his shaft, Boruto began to stroke himself.

"Oh, God, he's really doing it... He's really masturbating to me!"

Hinata's shade of red intensified as she watched Boruto's hand move along the shaft of his erection. She hadn't watched anyone masturbate since around the time when Naruto and her first started dating; however, this was fascinating her. It was wrong to say, but it was.

There could be nothing more awkward than what he was doing now. Boruto was masturbating infront of Hinata, whom was staring at his penis as he did so. She seemed very intrigued by his actions, her eyes solely focused on his cock and nothing else. This was just too awkward to do infront of her! If he were alone then there wouldn't be any issues. Maybe if she were facing the opposite direction then it wouldn't be so bad. Since they had come this far and crossed their boundaries, any further actions wouldn't be any more damaging, now would it?

"Mom, can you turn around for me? I wanna see your butt..."

"Wait, what?! Was he...is he asking for me to show him my ass? Is he seriously going to use my ass to masturbate to?"

Hinata couldn't believe that he would request such a thing, however, nevertheless, she had done what Boruto had requested, and she had turned around with her back facing towards Boruto as she positions herself on his bed.

"Now, hike up your dress..."

Again, Hinata had done as he instructed, with her pulling her dress upwards to reveal her lower half to Boruto. She was wearing purple panties today. She just hoped that that this was all he was asking for, because there was no way that she was going any further than this. He should be thankful that she is even complying with his wishes.

Boruto began to gain more confidence in himself now that he had control. The authority he had over Hinata-it had boosted his confidence greatly. Man, Hinata has such a great ass. It was like a backwards heart in a pair of purple panties. Now with her in a desired position, Boruto's hand was no longer trembled and he moved more casually while stimulating the shaft with a intermediate tempo. Boruto's heart began to race as he grew more excited, his erection now rock hard in his right hand.

"Mom's ass is so sexy. I could only take peaks at it every now and then, but now that it's infront of me, I can't control myself!"

Hinata had buried her face in Boruto's sheets. This was too much for her. But to make matters worse, she was getting aroused by it. It had been such a long time since she felt so wanted by someone, and it felt nice. Recently Naruto had begun to ignore her. She knew that his duties as the seventh Hokage was paramount, though she wished that he would pay attention to her sometimes. And even their sex life was going down the drain at this point, too, so now only was Hinata not being neglected, she was horny as hell, making this even worse for her because she did not want to be aroused by her own son, even though she was. This just wasn't right!

Just as long as he didn't put it in her, then they would be fine. But moments after thinking about that, she suddely felt something hard and hot betwixt her cheeks, prompting her to look over her shoulder. To her utter surprise, Boruto had positioned himself behind her.

"Boruto, what are you..."

"I couldn't just masturbate anymore; I want to feel what it is like having my dick between your ass cheeks, mom."

Hinata was speechless. Had he not known that she was wet? It would be so embarrassing if he discovered that she was getting aroused from his actions.

Before long, Hinata could feel his hands grasp her hips, with him soon moving. He was hotdogging Hinata.

Boruto was in heaven. He was hotdogging Hinata, something he could only fantasize about. But this was far more amazing than anything that he could imagine. The friction produced by the rubbing between his penis and her ass was phenomenal. There was no way he would last much longer if the pleasure was this good.

"Putting his penis between my ass? I'm not sure how that works... Maybe it stimulates him by doing this?"

Hinata glanced over her shoulder to study Boruto. It appeared he was engrossed by his actions, his blue eyes focused on what was going down below. The sheer expression of concentration had reminded her of how Naruto looked when he was behind her while they were having sex. He really was enjoying this, wasn't he...

After resuming to study him, Hinata noticed his expression altering gradually. It looked as if he was tensing up, his face becoming contorted in a sense. Hinata could also feel his embrace on her hips tightening as this occurred. He was about to finish.

Boruto was already halfway there, precum staining her purple panties. Boruto had passed the point of no return, the tension in his penis becoming greater. Involuntary hip jerking occurred as a result of this. His grasp upon her hips tightened. This was it! He was going to explode any second now!

Boruto was going to blow his load on Hinata's ass.

Hinata could hear Boruto's breathe hitching as he drew closer. He was about to finish any second now, that was for sure. But Hinata was happy that she could supply pleasure to Boruto with just her ass.

Pulling away from Hinata, Boruto strokes himself vigorously, only to fire multiple strings of his pearly load over her purple panties.

"Oh yes...!" Boruto groans out in ecstacy as his load was fired. It had soon drowned his mind with pleasure. Ejaculation felt amazing! Not to mention that her panties were soaked from his multiple loads.

Hinata's eyes grew wide as she suddenly felt his loads being shot. It was all over her panties, which soaked them and made them cling to her in a very uncomfortable fasion. It was insane that he could shoot so much by just using her ass... It was way more than Naruto produced. Amazing...

With her finally being able to sit up, she turns around in order to glance at Boruto. She could see that he was recuperating after such an intense orgasm, and she was sure that he had nothing left. But she was wrong; as she studied him more, Boruto's erection was revived, ready for a round two. His recovery time was incredible. And just after shooting so much, he was ready to go again.

"Boruto, this is enough. You've gotten what you wanted and ejaculated on my butt, so we are stopping here," Hinata informs Boruto.

"It's bad enough that things have escalated this much. We have to stop before-"

Hinata was cut off mid-sentence as she felt her panties being pulled downwards.

"Hey! Are you listening?! Boruto, stop! We mustn't continue!"

"You say that, but why is it that you're so wet?" Boruto inquires, rubbing his erection against her drenched slit.

"Boruto, I'm serious! If you stick that in me, I'll-!" Hinata's eyes grew owlish, her mouth agaped. What she felt now was nothing other than the sensation of something entering her. She had been breached, the intruder being none other than Boruto.

"I-Is this what pussy really feels like? It's warm, yet so wet and tight, too... It really feels good..." Boruto thinks to himself shortly after entering her. He knew he was going to be in a great deal of trouble after this, but he didn't care. For now, he was going to experience what it's like being inside a vagina. Grasping her hips, Boruto began to move, his hips moving back and forth slowly.

"H-He's moving...!" Hinata could feel him forcing his way deeper into her, spreading her. The pleasure was incredible, even better than she could imagine it would.

"Boruto, please...stop this..." Hinata implored, placing her right hand upon Boruto's thigh. She didn't want to feel such pleasure at the hands of her own son, however, it was happening. Gradually, Hinata began to feel weak against him, her strength and resistance dwindling by the second. But she had to keep fighting!

It was bad enough that she had allowed him to masturbate on her ass, though now they were actually physically connected. This was insane!

Boruto was engrossed by his actions, consumed by his own desires. With his blue eyes fixated below, he watched his movements intentively, as if to ensure that he was doing it right. It was also quite a nice view: seeing his mother below him, ass up and head down...it was a sight that Boruto could only dream of experiencing. It had aroused him greatly that he was crystalizing one of his darkest desires. Hearing her beg earnestly for him to stop, followed by placing her hand upon his thigh, Boruto couldn't help but glance at her.

"He's too far gone. There's no way I can stop him now. I'll just wait until he finishes, then we'll stop."

Realizing that this was best action to take, Hinata simply kept her gaze forward, towards the wall. She could hear his escalated breathing. Her eyes closed. It was impossible for her body not to react to his ministrations. When it came down to it, her body didn't discriminate against satisfaction, that being the reason why she was so stimulated.

"She seems pretty relaxed right now. Maybe she gave up on resisting?" Boruto figured. "Still, her pussy is starting to squeeze a lot tighter than it was a second ago. There's no way that I can hold out like this for much longer..."

Boruto could feel the tension occuring once more; however, this time, the sensation was stronger than before. With his grip once again tightening, Boruto's eyes closed as he was bitting upon his lower lip. His thrusting grew more intense, the sound of slapping skin like applause that pervaded the air of the blonde's room.

"B-Boruto..." Hinata noticed how aggressive Boruto's thrusting became, her cheeks red from the lewd sounds that their bodies produced as they collided roughly. She could tell that he was getting closer to his orgasm, as his actions spoke for him. Was he really going to ejaculate inside her? Did he know the consequences of doing so? Hinata may have tolerated him going this far, but he will not ejaculate inside her. The results would be disastrous!

"Boruto...you need to pull out...now," Hinata warns Boruto. After realizing that he had neglected her words, Hinata was forced once again to demand that Boruto pull out of her, despite the fact that her mind was like a scrambled egg right about now with all the pleasure overloading her mind.

"B-Boruto...!"

"Mmm! I'm about to...cum!"

He grunts through his teeth. Hinata, alarmed by his statement, knew then that she had to take action before it was too late.

"No!"

Since it was a last resort and that Boruto wasn't listening to her, Hinata abruptly jerked forward, disconnecting their groins by doing so. And it was in the knick of time too since, after doing so, Boruto had just ejaculated and she could feel another series of warm shots upon her ass yet again. She might as well get rid of those purple panties after this.

"That was close... A second longer, and he would've shot it inside me..."

Hinata was catching her breath as she laid there, recupperating. She couldn't believe that Boruto was willing to cum inside her... Then again, it was probably because he had reached that point where he couldn't stop himself. Either way, Hinata was going to admonish him for his actions. Turning to look at him, she noticed that he was sitting up on the bed, his eyes closed. He looked as if he was exhausted, as well as somewhat sweaty.

Looking down, Hinata noticed how limp he was, his cock now losing its vigor. Thank goodness. Hinata wouldn't be able to endure another round if Boruto was still active.

Silence fell upon the room for a moment. They both managed to recover, but now they wouldn't even look each other in the eyes. Lines had been crossed; boundaries have been passed... Now the two had to marinate in the shame that was sex between mother and son. There was nothing they can do to repair it.

"My panties have become so sticky now. The cum residue has made my favorite panties ruined..."

Hinata sighs as she glances at her panties, absentmindedly flashing Boruto in the process. Though she didn't realize this until she noticed Boruto looking, to which she then quickly lowers her dress. Her blushing had returned too, something she had made sure he couldn't see as she had her head turned.

"Are you disgusted?"

Hinata's eyes grew wide after hearing this.

"I know you are, seeing as you can't even look at me... But, then again, I have to be if I'm using my own mother to masturbate to... Such a good son that I turned out to be..."

Hinata could hear the shame in his voice, and it was heartwrenching to her. He felt guilty for his actions, but then again, she had a hand to play in this, too, so he wasn't the only one. Truth be told, she actually enjoyed it. It wasn't hard to substitute Boruto for Naruto because they were practically identical. However, despite bit of reassurance, wrong was still wrong.

"Boruto, I-?"

Hinata paused. Was that...weeping? Was Boruto weeping? It was at that moment did her motherly instincts activate, and she wanted nothing more than to help Boruto. Wrapping her arms around Boruto, Hinata embraced him, this proving to be adequate to holtering the flow of tears that were trailing down his cheeks.

"Boruto..." Hinata spoke in a soft tone, "you're not the only one at fault here." Hinata goes on to explain.

"If I hadn't wore that nightgown the way I did, knowing that I had another man around, you wouldn't have turned out this way."

"Man...?" Boruto reiterates, as if questioning the word itself.

"Yes," Hinata replies. "And since this is my doing, whenever your father and Himawari aren't around, I'm giving you permission to use my body, okay?"

Boruto's eyes had lit up with such joy, as if he were just told the best news in his entire life.

"However," Hinata quickly includes, "You're only allowed to do it with a condom on-and only when we are alone. Got it?"

The excitement had died a little, nonetheless, Boruto was still elated about this.

"So, does that mean that from now until Himawari gets home from school that we can still do it?"

"Wait, you're still..." Hinata glanced downwards, only to see the slightly arched organ now revigorated and ready once more for use. His libido was just like Naruto's when he was in his youthful days.

"Then let's go for a round three..."

Boruto tells Hinata before pouncing upon her, pinning Hinata on the bed.

That day, Boruto had gone through an entire pack of condoms, and Hinata hadn't experienced such soreness after numerous sessions of sex...


End file.
